


One Million Invisibles Lines

by musguita



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musguita/pseuds/musguita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego está Mark, su mejor amigo. Mark, con su estúpida fijación oral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Million Invisibles Lines

**Author's Note:**

> en respuesta al prompt en [laredsocial](http://laredsocial.livejournal.com/), _Cinco veces que están a punto de besarse, magrearse o hacerse unas pajillas y una vez que lo hacen._

**1.**

La primera vez que Eduardo besó a un chico fue una de las peores experiencias de su vida. Recuerda la boca llena de saliva que no era la suya, demasiada lengua y la nariz del otro chico se le clavaba en la mejilla. Tenía dieciséis años y no era su primer beso, pero Eduardo pensó que tal vez se había confundido y no le gustaban los chicos. Dos años después en una fiesta de una fraternidad a la que le ha invitado un compañero de clase conoce a Mike. Alto, el pelo castaño y una sonrisa rompe corazones, mira a Eduardo por encima del hombro de otro tipo y tal vez nunca se equivocó. Tal vez Eduardo tenía que probar más. Y Eduardo probó, sentado a horcajadas en el regazo de Mike, frotándose contra él, lamiendo y mordiendo y teniendo uno de esos orgasmos que ayudan cuando Eduardo se masturba y necesita una imagen que le provoque lo suficiente.

Eduardo no vuelve a besar a ningún chico desde entonces.

Luego está Mark, su mejor amigo. Mark, con su estúpida fijación oral. Mark, que hace que Eduardo se pregunte cómo sería besarle, si le dejaría probar con él y si besará con más o menos lengua. Si pondrá la misma atención que le pone a las cosas que le importan, si lo hará como si fuese código.

Eduardo piensa en ello prácticamente a todas horas, sobre todo cuando el alcohol erosiona un poco los límites que Eduardo procura respetar cuando está con él.

Mark es una versión mucho más apasionada y frustrada de sí mismo cuando está borracho. Eduardo imagina todas sus ideas y el modo en el que Mark aún no ha terminado de hablar sobre algo y ya está planteando una idea completamente diferente. Su cerebro funciona de otro modo, fascinante y vibrante. Habla sobre cosas que Eduardo no entiende, pero no importa porque le gusta cuando Mark hablar de las cosas que le importan, concentrado e intenso, demasiado amargo a veces.

-Se suponía que Harvard iba a ofrecerme la mejor educación posible –se queja.

Eduardo no puede apartar la vista de su boca. Están comiendo restos calentados en el microondas de una pizza de la noche anterior porque a Mark le gusta más la pizza cuando ha pasado un día. Han bebido un par de chupitos de tequila y luego han pasado a la cerveza porque Chris y Dustin aún tienen que volver de sus clases. Dustin va a enfadarse con ellos cuando vea que Mark ya está borracho y Eduardo en camino.

El caso es que Eduardo no puede dejar de mirar. Tiene salsa de tomate en la comisura de los labios. Habla y habla y Eduardo escucha, asiente en los momentos en los que cree que es conveniente.

Pasan diez minutos así, Mark hablando y Eduardo escuchando, hasta que no puede aguantarlo más. Apoya una mano en el suelo y se inclina hacia Mark, alcanza con la mano derecha y aparta el tomate con el pulgar. Lo siguiente es mucho más estúpido, más instintivo y peligroso. Eduardo se lleva el dedo a la boca y chupa. Mark observa muy fijamente, aún tiene el dedo en la boca y lo saca despacio. Sigue con los ojos el dedo de Eduardo y luego clava la vista en su cara, no directamente en sus ojos. En la boca. Eduardo siente calor en todo el cuerpo, le recorre por la espalda y siente que le arde la cara. Mark se muerde el labio y pasa la lengua deliberadamente después. 

Se miran cientos de veces. Mark no es una persona vergonzosa, pero le cuesta mantener el contacto visual más de unos cuantos segundos. Le hace sentir incómodo, Eduardo diría que hasta intimidado si no fuese porque Mark lo negaría. El modo en el que le mira ahora, nuevo, como si a pesar de lo mucho que se conocen y confían, descubriesen otro modo de hacerlo.

Eduardo se pregunta qué pasaría si besase a Mark, si conseguiría que Mark dejase de pensar en nada.

La puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe, choca contra la pared y Chris y Dustin entran. Eduardo se echa hacia atrás y se apoya en el sofá. No está mirando, pero nota la mirada de Mark sobre él unos segundos más hasta que Dustin se sienta en el sofá sin mucha ceremonia y coge la cerveza a medio empezar de Eduardo. 

-No habéis esperado –acusa, haciendo pucheros.

Eduardo se pasa el resto de la noche mordisqueándose la yema del dedo.

 

**2.**

No puede contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que se ha quedado dormido en la cama de Mark, aunque no ocurre con tanta frecuencia como Dustin apunta cuando se despierta y si todavía es de noche vuelve a su habitación en Eliot. Al principio era imposible, dormir con el persistente tecleo de Mark. Después se convirtió en una constante, en algo a lo que se ha acostumbrado tanto que hay días en los que está estudiando en su habitación en completo silencio y tiene que ir a Kirkland porque el  _tic, tic_  de Mark le ayuda a concentrarse mejor. 

Despierta y tarda un par de segundos en ser consciente de que está en la cama de Mark, en Kirkland, el ligero ronquido de Dustin al otro lado de la habitación y nada más. Se frotas los ojos con la mano y lo nota. Mark apretado contra él en una cama demasiado pequeña para los dos, boca abajo, un brazo sobre la tripa de Eduardo y la pierna derecha sobre las suyas. Siente su aliento en el cuello, cálido y húmedo.

Mark tiene sus propios horarios a la hora de dormir. Puede pasarse una noche despierto y dormir una cuantas horas al día o acostarse de madrugada y levantarse pronto de modo que acumula un montón de horas de sueño y las recupera el fin de semana. Eduardo le ha visto dormir con Dustin gritándole a la pantalla mientras juega con Chris a un videojuego o ven Shark Week sin mover ni un solo músculo. Mark podría dormir en medio de un terremoto sin enterarse.

Eduardo coge la mano de Mark y levanta el brazo con cuidado, tan sólo unos centímetros. Aguanta la respiración y se mueve hacia el borde.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta Mark, muy bajo.

Eduardo suspira, aún tiene a Mark cogido de la mano.

-Me voy a la cama –susurra.

-Ya estás en la cama –contesta Mark, aún medio dormido es capaz de sonar irritado.

-A mi cama –aclara.

-Cállate y duerme, Wardo.

-Mark –insiste, cansado.

Mark aprieta el brazo alrededor del pecho de Eduardo y levanta la cabeza lo necesario para poder mirarle.

-Cállate y duerme.

Eduardo se tumba, tenso, incluso cuando Mark ha dejado de apretar pero no ha quitado el brazo de encima. Le oye respirar lentamente. 

-Tu cama es muy pequeña, Mark. En serio, será mejor que me vaya.

Mark no contesta y Eduardo gira la cabeza en la almohada. Tiene los ojos cerrados, una expresión vulnerable y más joven.

-Hace frío, Wardo. La calefacción es una mierda y tú estás caliente.

Eduardo se ríe y Mark aprieta los dedos un poco, templados en su costado. Se esfuerza por respirar con tranquilidad y no centrarse tan solo en los puntos de contacto entre sus cuerpos.

-¿Así que ahora soy una manta eléctrica? 

Están tan cerca que Eduardo puede ver en la oscuridad de la habitación la pequeña sonrisa de Mark. Abre los ojos y le mira de tal modo que Eduardo agradece que le sea imposible ver cómo se ruboriza de pronto.

-Duérmete, Wardo –ordena en un murmuro.

Eduardo obedece. Cierra los ojos. Se duerme con el brazo de Mark rodeándole, preocupado por no acercarse más a él y sin querer caerse de la cama en mitad de la noche y el aliento de Mark contra su cara.

 

**3.**

-Llamad en cuanto lleguéis.

-Será muy tarde en Nueva York, Wardo.

-Da igual, Mark. Llamad.

Mark asiente con desgana, pero Eduardo sabe que llamarán. Dustin está facturando la última de las maletas, su vuelo sale en menos de una hora. No quiere pensar en lo que le espera estos meses. Mark y Dustin estarán juntos en Palo Alto y Chris se reunirá con ellos en un par de semanas mientras Eduardo estará solo en unas prácticas que está seguro que abandonará y buscando inversores en Nueva York. Tiene una lista con nombres importantes, posibles inversores y aunque no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo lo hará no puede esperar a hacerlo. Facebook está creciendo y Eduardo tiene que encontrar el dinero para que siga así, para que la idea de Mark no se quede a mitad del camino porque Eduardo no fue capaz de hacer su trabajo.

Eduardo no quiere sonar desesperado, tiene en la punta de la lengua un  _llámame todos los días_ , un  _no ignores mis llamadas, por favor_.

-Ven aquí, anda.

Coge a Mark de los hombros y lo atrae hacia él con fuerza. Mark suelta el aire sorprendido. Eduardo aprieta los brazos a su alrededor hasta que Mark cede por fin y le devuelve el abrazo.

-Voy a echarte de menos –dice, a su oído.

Huele el champú de Mark, un olor que sólo puede relacionar con él y siente una punzada en el estómago.

-No te pongas a llorar, Wardo –contesta Mark, el toque de humor necesario en su voz para que Eduardo no piense que se está riendo de él.

Sin embargo, nota las palmas de las manos de Mark en su espalda, un poco más firmes, los dedos agarrando la camisa de Eduardo. Es la única manera en la que sabe que Mark le echará de menos, quiere pensar que lo hará. Es su mejor amigo, por supuesto que Mark le echará de menos. Eduardo inspira hondo, como si tratase de aspirar lo suficiente para que le dure hasta que viaje a Palo Alto. Mark se da cuenta y por un segundo Eduardo cree que le soltará, que le habrá asustado, pero Mark se agarra un poquito más fuerte.

-Cuídate, ¿vale?

-Mmm.

Eduardo se ríe.

-Yo también quiero un abrazo, Wardo –pide Dustin a sus espaldas.

Mark se aparta rápidamente y Eduardo se gira hacia Dustin. Le abraza con fuerza, breve y le dice que le echará de menos. Lo hará de un modo diferente, pero no es mentira.

Eduardo observa hasta que entran por la puerta de embarque y Mark vuelve la cabeza en el último momento. Sonríe de medio lado. A Eduardo le duele el pecho al pensar lo mucho que le ve a echar de menos.

 

**4.**

Eduardo sólo oye  _temo que te vayas a quedar atrás_  una y otra vez y Mark no responde cuándo pregunta a qué se refiere. Es como si Mark estuviese escribiendo código y Eduardo no escuchase el  _tic, tic_  de las teclas, como si lo único que sonase cada vez que presionase una fuese  _te vas a quedar atrás_  y si mirase a la pantalla entendería el código por primera vez, comprendería a que se refiere. Lo único que vería repetido una y otra vez es  _te vas a quedar atrás._

Mark le mira desafiante, un poco asustado debajo de las capas de orgullo y prepotencia con la que defiende su postura. Está cansado y mojado, pensando que hace diez minutos habría perdonado que Mark le haya dejado tirado en el aeropuerto si Mark hubiese dicho  _lo siento_. Pero hace diez minutos Eduardo no esperaba encontrarse con el jodido Sean Parker en una casa que está pagando, comiendo una comida que está pagando y disfrutando de cosas que Eduardo está pagando. Es el titular de la cuenta de Facebook porque hasta ahora es el único que ha invertido en ello y Eduardo no quiere entender la lógica que Mark intenta explicar. La presencia de Sean Parker en su casa no la tiene y Mark no debería molestarse en intentar que Eduardo lo comprenda.

Es horrible como Eduardo es capaz de reconocer a este Mark cuando resulta más un extraño que su mejor amigo. Quiere decirle que no, que Eduardo no se va a quedar atrás, que es Mark quien se está yendo, tan rápido que no deja ni un rastro para que Eduardo pueda seguirle. Hace unos meses Mark habría esperado hasta que Eduardo caminase a su lado. Ahora se le está escapando entre los dedos. Quiere cogerle de la mano y pararle.

Sin embargo, Mark no contesta y Eduardo está a punto de cogerle por los hombros y zarandearle. Quiere hacerle ver todo lo que está haciendo por él, lo que está luchando por él. La discusión que tuvo con su padre cuando se enteró de que había dejado las prácticas el primer día y explicó con voz temblorosa, porque era importante que su padre lo entendiese, lo que estaban haciendo con Facebook. Eduardo pensó en lo que diría Mark y dijo  _esto es grande, pai_. El problema es que Eduardo no creyó que fuese a serlo tanto, que fuese a crecer y él no estuviese allí para verlo.

Mark hace ademán de irse y Eduardo acorta la distancia. Apoya una mano en la pared a la altura de la cabeza de Mark y le mira suplicando una respuesta. Mark traga saliva y mantiene la vista, desafiante y algo más. Eduardo podría contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que Mark le ha mirado así. Siempre provoca una sensación de vértigo en él, el miedo de no saber qué esperar porque todavía es nueva e indescifrable y nunca está del todo seguro. No se atreve a esperar porque podría equivocarse.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que me voy a quedar atrás?

Ve la frustración en Mark al instante, la tensión en su mandíbula y la manera en la que todo su cuerpo parece decir que no va a ceder. Que no es culpa suya.

-Quiero decir que te vas a quedar atrás, Wardo.

El modo en el que pronuncia su apodo, despacio y deliberado, pero no afectuoso. Eduardo aparta la mano como si quemase y sale del pasillo. Abre la puerta de la casa y camina hacia afuera, aún llueve y Eduardo siente la lluvia en la cara, mojándole aún más la ropa y pegándosele al cuerpo. Respira profundamente.

Sabe los cimientos que tiene que mover para que Mark note la vibración bajo sus pies y le dedique a Eduardo el tiempo que merece.

 

**5.**

Han pasado ocho meses y Eduardo apenas ha empezado a lidiar con ello de tal modo que no le den ganas de llorar o sienta que tiene que parar un momento para recuperar la compostura. Cualquiera diría que está dramatizándolo todo mucho más de lo estrictamente necesario, que los millones en su cuenta y el reconocimiento como co-fundador deberían compensar. Eduardo no cree que nadie entienda todo lo que ha perdido, las partes de él que se rompieron y ya no son las mismas y que un montón de ceros no pueden arreglar. Les da pena, su mejor amigo se aprovechó de él, de su ingenuidad y su buena voluntad y eso siempre da pena. Pero nadie sabe lo que significa porque no mucho conocen a Mark, no conocían a Mark cuando tenía veinte años y su atención era dedicada a una sola cosa, una idea que moldeaba con otro montón de ideas y que decidió que Eduardo no era lo suficientemente bueno para intentarlo a su lado.

Han pasado años desde que Eduardo rompió su portátil y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que hubiese podido destruir Facebook con el, que cada uno de los trozos que chocaron contra el suelo fuesen los pedazos de una idea brillante de la que ya no podía formar parte. Cada una de las pequeñas cosas que Eduardo le había dado a Mark durante los años, sin esperar nada a cambio, siendo injusto que lo único que le estaba ofreciendo Mark fuese un corazón roto.

Eduardo ha aprendido a mantener unidos los pedazos que han vuelto a formarle entero, a sujetar fuerte las partes nuevas cada vez que alguien le mira con pena porque su mejor amigo le traicionó; a que la voz no le tiemble y a mostrarse más firme cuando habla brevemente y tenso con su padre por teléfono. Al menos no tiene que fingir que no le cuesta mirar a la cara a su hijo cuando lo hacen.

Lo más difícil es seguir siendo amigo de Chris. Perdonarle aunque siga doliendo y ceder tiempo después y ponerse al teléfono cuando Dustin llama y le pide perdón y le jura que no sabía nada, aunque debería haberlo averiguado, debería haberlo intentando más y mejor y tal vez podría haber convencido a Mark. Eduardo cree que es injusto y no le cuesta perdonar porque Chris y Dustin no deberían sentirse culpables por Mark. No deberían pedir perdón como si fuesen ellos los que hubiesen arrancado el corazón a Eduardo y aplastado contra el suelo.

Cuando Chris le asegura que si quiere le dirá a Mark que no venga, Eduardo se siente tentado. Sería fácil decir que sí y Chris lo haría. Pero no quiere obligarle a elegir, tiene que recordar que los tres han sabido mantenerse juntos todo este tiempo, que seguramente eran los pocos apoyos que tenía Mark incluso cuando amenazaron con irse y no lo hicieron. Es su cumpleaños y Eduardo va a comportarse como el adulto que es.

Y si cuando ve a Mark al otro lado del jardín y siente que todo se revuelve por dentro, que hay partes que penden de hilos que podrían romperse, le da un largo trago a la cerveza y lo ignora.

Lo ignora cuando ya es de noche. Uno de los amigos de Chris toca la guitarra mientras una de las chicas canta una canción y Dustin le cuenta alguna historia vergonzosa sobre Chris, y Mark se sienta a su lado en los escalones del porche. Eduardo piensa  _es un país libre, hay mil escalones en el mundo y ha elegido este, no importa._

-Hace buena noche.

Eduardo no sabe qué es más increíble, que Mark hable del tiempo, que esté iniciando el tipo de conversación que siempre ha odiado o que esté rompiendo el acuerdo legal por el que ninguno de los dos puede hablarle al otro.

-No puedes hablar conmigo, Mark –lo dice con ese tono que empleaba de vez en cuando en Harvard, severo y cordial.

Mark rueda los ojos.

-Si se lo dices a tus abogados pagaré, ¿de acuerdo? –dice, exasperado.- No hace falta que me hables. Sólo escúchame.

Se queda callado, como si esperase que Eduardo fuese a levantarse y dejarle solo. Es lo que debería hacer, si le importase un poco más el acuerdo. Pero la idea de que Mark esté dispuesto a pagar la clausula que establecieron por si alguno de ellos rompía el acuerdo, y Eduardo no recuerda exactamente la cifra pero no es pequeña. Habló con Gretchen entonces y los dos llegaron a la conclusión de que sería más fácil mantener a Mark alejado si tenía que pagar tanto dinero. Aunque fuese estúpido porque era verdad, a Mark no le importaba el dinero. Pero debería haber sido suficiente, no había otra manera de asegurarse.

-He estado pensando en ello. He pensado mucho en ello y –suspira, Eduardo apoya una mano en el espacio que hay entre los dos y Mark la mira fijamente,- siento no habértelo dicho desde el principio. Debería haberlo hecho, pero no creí que fueses a escucharme y estaba enfadado porque congelaste la cuenta y tampoco quería hablar, la verdad. Sigo creyendo que hice lo que debía, pero siento no haber intentado hablar contigo entonces y que te hiciese daño. No era mi intención y lo siento.

Hay huecos, pequeñas ranuras entre las partes que Eduardo ha tardado años en recomponer. Mark no las conoce, es imposible, y aún sabe por dónde hurgar y colarse. O quizás es que Eduardo deja que lo haga porque siente que el orden cambia, que los espacios podrían llenarse. Ladea la cabeza y mira a Mark, examina su rostro, las pequeñas arrugas en los ojos que no estaban ahí, el pelo un par de centímetros más largos, descuidado.

Eduardo nunca esperó que Mark llegase a sentirlo lo suficiente, que fuese capaz de reconocerlo y mucho menos decirlo. Sin embargo, siempre estuvo dispuesto a hacerlo, cuando dejó de doler tanto que no creyó que fuese capaz de hacerlo, pensó que podría perdonar. Lo que jamás hubiese imaginado es que Mark lo diría y que Eduardo no se plantearía no aceptar.

-Está bien –concede.

Mark sonríe de pronto, satisfecho y orgulloso. Eduardo no puede evitarlo, es contagioso sonríe un poco. Mira hacia el frente y se quedan en silencio. Pasan varios minutos así, observando al resto de la gente en la fiesta, los pocos que van quedando y la música más ligera de fondo. 

Eduardo lo siente, es eléctrico y recorre su brazo hasta llegarle al pecho. La mano de Mark apenas toca la suya, pero es un contacto firme y mueve el dedo meñique contra el suyo. Acaricia y tiene la vista clavada en sus manos, se muerde el labio. Eduardo aparta la mano, procura que no sea un movimiento brusco. Mark mete la mano en el bolsillo de la sudadera, se imagina el puño apretado y las uñas clavadas contra la palma.

Se levanta y parece dudar unos segundos antes de bajar el par de escalones. Gira la cabeza y le mira por encima del hombro. Es como aquella vez en el aeropuerto, y Eduardo no quiere ilusionarse, ya no es un chiquillo de veinte años que se permite soñar.

Mark nunca solía hacer promesas y Eduardo siente el cosquilleo de una recién hecha.

 

**+1**

Al principio no es fácil. No pueden empezar de cero, pero tienen que hacerlo desde un punto en el que sean capaces de hablar y escuchar sin echarse las cosas en cara, sin recordar cada vez que hablan lo que se hicieron. Pelean de puntillas, con miedo de hacer más daño del necesario, con la sensación de que si empujan demasiado volverán a lo que eran hace unos meses. Mark lo ve en Mark, lo oye en su voz cada vez que llama un par de días después, de madrugada en Singapur y a veces dice lo siento y otras veces no hace falta. Eduardo escucha atentamente, a veces se queda dormido con la voz de Mark de fondo. Mark se abre paso entre los espacios que ocupaba, se acomoda en la vida de Eduardo y a veces es fácil olvidar que hubo un tiempo en el que los dejó vacíos, rotos.

Los viajes a Palo Alto son cada vez más continuos y Eduardo hace como que no oye cuando alguien le dice que debería quedarse, que tal vez es hora de ponerle fin a lo de Singapur como si fuese una etapa en su vida. Hace tiempo que Singapur ya no es un refugio aunque tampoco es su hogar. Es un punto intermedio, como muchas de las cosas en su vida.

Eduardo tarda más de medio año en convencer a Mark para que venga a Singapur.

Se sientan frente a la televisión, cenando laksa que Eduardo ha encargado en su restaurante favorito y una botella medio vacía de vino. Mark se lame los dedos y los labios y le dice que entiende por qué Eduardo no quiere irse de Singapur.

La peor parte es volver a sentirse a gusto con él, tanto que las cosas que Eduardo pensó que no volvería a sentir aparecen otra vez en la superficie, más fuertes e intensas. Lo peor es que este Mark es mucho más seguro de sí mismo, ya no se siente incómodo en su propia piel y es el que intimida cuando mira a los ojos. Si no le costó caer por Mark cuando era un idiota de diecinueve años, caer de nuevo por él ahora es algo que no le sorprende cuando ocurre. Pero eso no significa que le dé menos miedo y que resulte familiar. A Eduardo le aterrorizar pensar en lo que ocurriría si Mark lo supiese.

-Eres feliz aquí –afirma Mark.

Eduardo se gira hacia él, frunce el ceño confundido.

-Pareces relajado y feliz. Te vas a quedar aquí, ¿verdad?

Lo dice en voz baja. Es estúpido porque están solos y no les hace falta hablar en susurros como cuando estaban en la habitación en Kirkland y Chris o Dustin estaban durmiendo. Mark le mira como si lo hubiese entendido por fin y no le gustase la idea. Lo cierto es que cuando está en Singapur no quiere estar en otra parte y cuando está en Palo Alto tampoco quiere irse. 

Mark le está mirando, y Eduardo piensa  _seis_. Seis veces en las que Mark le ha mirado así, de ese modo en el que hace que a Eduardo le fluya la sangre un poco más rápido y el latido de su corazón sea un sonido ensordecedor en sus oídos.

-Lo entiendo, sabes –mumura.- Estoy aquí y no sé si quiero volver.

Lo dice seriamente y Eduardo siente la presión en el pecho.

-No digas tonterías, Mark –intenta quitarle importancia.- Si te pasas más de una semana sin pisar la oficina te dará un infarto o cualquier cosa.

Mark niega con la cabeza. 

-Y puede que Singapur te guste para unos días, pero no creo que lo soportases a largo plazo.

-Cállate, Wardo –dice Mark, suena enfadado.- Podría hacerlo.

-Lo dudo –contesta Eduardo, divertido.

Mark se inclina sobre él de pronto.

-Te he dicho que te calles, Wardo –gruñe.

Eduardo se agarra al borde del sofá con una mano y con la otra al respaldo. Mark le mira durante unos segundos que se hacen eternos y entonces le besa. Aprieta los labios y Eduardo le sujeta por los hombros tirando de él hacia atrás.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta, la respiración agitada.

-Besarte –Mark le mira como si hubiese preguntado algo muy tonto.

-Ya lo sé, por Dios, Mark. ¿Por qué?

-¿Tiene que haber algún motivo?

Se sienta, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se tapa la cara con un brazo. Eduardo oye la voz en su cabeza que le dijo que tuviese cuidado, que podía salir mal. Que si habían sido capaces de estropearlo todo cuando no parecía posible, podían hacerlo otra vez. 

-Mark –suplica, tira de su brazo pero Mark no cede.- Háblame, Mark, por favor.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo pensando en besarte? 

Niega con la cabeza. No cree que vaya a salirle la voz.

-Demasiado, Wardo –dice.- Incluso cuando estábamos en Harvard, incluso cuando no éramos amigos pensaba en ello, joder. Creo que estuve a punto de hacerlo dos veces.

Eduardo extiende la mano y roza con el dedo índice la curva de su cuello. Mark aparta el brazo y se vuelve para mirarle.

-Incluso cuando estoy escribiendo código pienso en besarte.

Eduardo mueve la mano y sujeta a Mark por la nuca, acaricia su mandíbula con el dedo gordo. Mark cierra los ojos y suspira. Dos veces. Eduardo se pregunta lo que hubiese cambiado o si hubiese dolido más al final si se hubiera atrevido. Si serían capaces de hacerlo ahora sin terminar rompiéndose el corazón en el intento e incapaces de recomponerse con los pedazos que quedasen.

-Tienes que estar seguro, Mark. No vale sólo con querer hacerlo.

-Yo lo estoy, ¿tú?

Eduardo le atrae con la mano en el cuello y le besa. Le muerde el labio, lame y Mark abre la boca, roza su lengua con la suya. Se besan despacio, húmedo y a veces chocan los dientes. Mark le coge de la cintura, agarra con fuerza. Eduardo gime en su boca y Mark se mueve hasta que está sentado en su regazo. Mueve los dedos y desabrocha los botones de la camisa de Eduardo con torpeza mientras le da pequeños mordiscos en el cuello.

-Mark, para. Un momento.

Mark se echa hacia atrás para poder mirarle a la cara. Hace un mohín con los labios enrojecidos.

-Jesús, Wardo. Estoy intentando enrollarme contigo, y sí, estoy completamente seguro de que es lo que quiero. Así que utiliza la boca para algo que no sea hablar, ¿quieres? A no ser que te guste decir guarradas, entonces no tengo ningún problema.

Eduardo se ríe y Mark sonríe abiertamente. Desabrocha el último botón y pone la palma de la mano a la altura del corazón, caliente sobre su piel. Con la mano izquierda le coge de la nuca. Tira del pelo hacia atrás hasta que Eduardo le mira a los ojos. 

-Vamos a hacer esto, ¿de acuerdo? –dice, la voz mucho más vulnerable y pequeña.

-Tiene que funcionar, Mark –contesta, en un susurro apenas audible.

Mark le besa, más urgente y desesperado, como si hubiese aprendido a hacer promesas con el tiempo. Eduardo siente la palma aún sobre su pecho y piensa en buscar otro refugio, en volver a sentir que pertenece a un lugar y que ya no tiene que escapar.

En como Singapur ya no funciona a largo plazo.

 

**Fin.**


End file.
